


why does he do this?

by isobelmaguire



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, initiates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: oh, why does Eric do this?





	why does he do this?

The hallways were empty at this time of day. It was so quiet you could just about hear the water dripping in the chasm. It was a lot colder than you had anticipated and you were wearing only a thin t-shirt and shorts. Your skin prickled with goosebumps and you rubbed your arms trying to warm up. It wasn’t working. 

 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You took it out and checked the caller. It was Eric. 

‘Hello?’ ‘Hey, I need you to help me in the training hall, the initiates are being little bitches and I need to scare the shit out of them,’ You laughed. ‘Okay sure I’ll be there in five minutes,’ ‘Thanks babe’

 

You sighed. Although you had been going to help Tori at the tattoo parlour, you were quite curious as to what Eric had planned. Usually, if the initiates were annoying him, he would just make them do 100 pushups or some other form of conditioning. The situation must be very bad if he was admitting he needed help, let alone needing it in the first place. After texting Tori, you set off to your new destination.

 

You walked through the hall doors and looked around; all the initiates were down in plank position and Eric was staring intensely at each one of them, a stormy look on his face. When he heard you come in, he walked over and grabbed your hand, squeezing it hard. You frowned. This was the most physical affection he had ever shown in front of initiates. ‘It’s bad isn’t it?’ He nodded. ‘None of these idiots can fight. Honestly, it’s not that hard to throw a punch,’ he growled. ‘What do you want me to do?’ He sighed heavily. ‘Can we fight and show them how to you know not be stupid?’ You laughed. ‘Sure, but you’re gonna win,’ He grinned cockily. ‘I know,’ Just to show off, he flexed his arm, not so discreetly. 

 

‘Alright listen up, this is Y/N she’s a leader. Since none of you are Dauntless material-’ ‘Yet’ you butted in. Eric turned and looked at you, cocking his head to the side. ‘-we are going to show you how to actually fight,’ ‘Is she your girlfriend?’ piped up a small boy. Eric stiffened up. If looks could kill, this boy would have died right there and then. ‘Minus 10 points initiate. Keep your mouth shut in future,’ You bit your lip trying not to laugh. Eric could get super protective and jealous and it was honestly hilarious, the way he contemplated murdering the person who had catcalled you or was checking you out. With Eric by your side, you were always safe from creepy horny dudes.

 

You cracked your neck and followed Eric into the ring. You hadn’t really warmed up so you quickly shook your body out and rolled your wrists. Even though you probably weren’t going to win, you had to put a good show on. You looked at Eric who was doing the same. He was wearing a  _ very  _ tight t-shirt and you weren’t mad about it. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw you staring. ‘Rule number one: don’t get distracted by your opponent’

 

As always, Eric made the first move, lunging at your side. You just about slipped out of his grasp and landed a hit on his jaw. He swung back at you and you weren’t quick enough this time; his punch landed on your arm. You grit your teeth and ducked under his arm, but he was too quick for you. He grabbed your leg and pulled you to the ground. He was on top of you instantly. He punched at your head and you tried to dodge but it landed on your jaw. You grabbed your jaw. ‘Ow, shit,’ Eric's eyes widened. ‘Are you okay?’ he whispered, frowning slightly. You took advantage of the second of hesitation and rolled out from under him. You sprang to your feet and turned to face him. ‘Rule 2: always follow rule number 1,’ you smirked. 

 

Eric sneered at you and jumped up. You cocked an eyebrow up and smiled sweetly at him. He tried to kick your side but you easily moved out of the way. Wait a minute...were you beating Eric Coulter in a fight?! 

 

Eric swept a foot under yours and you tumbled but quite miraculously stayed standing. You punched at his side but missed and while your stomach was unprotected, he kicked at it. It stung like a bitch. While your face grimaced in pain, Eric literally picked you up. Instead of throwing you across the room, as you had seen him do to many other opponents, he hoisted you up so your legs were wrapped around his waist. ‘Initiates are here’ you hissed. He smirked. ‘I know’ and he kissed you, giving the initiates a real show now. The sparks blazed all throughout your body. 

 

When you broke off, you gasped and got down. All the initiates were staring at you two, mouths wide open. You blushed and squeezed Eric’s arm before running off.  You could hear Eric laughing as you rushed out of the room. You were so embarrassed, the sparks from a second ago now setting your cheeks on fire. You realised that Eric had probably only asked to come to do that. He thought it was so adorable when you went all shy and well, like a stiff.

 

You sighed as you headed back to your apartment. Although Eric sometimes pulled stunts like that you still loved him so much. Anyway, you were already planning how you were going to punish him later for that ….

  
  
  
  



End file.
